


Jubal's Scholia

by BorosPaladin



Series: Nova Alabastra [5]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen, Scholia Arcana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the position of Archsage when the definition of an Archsage's duties is taken away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubal's Scholia

An elder Almain man appeared as though out of nowhere in the center out of the Scholia Arcana grounds. He looked around, confused, blinking as though unused to being able to see and flexing every part of his body.

“What … what is the meaning of this? What has happened?”

“Well, it was difficult to find enough records to find the spell, and preparing to cast it took us months of work even with the, ah, current Archsage’s eyewitness accounts. Only a handful of people in the history of the Scholia Arcana knew of the spell’s existence, much less how to perform it, and the main person we wanted to ask was trapped in the spell’s prison. Fortunately, we were able to extract you, Caledus.”

“Well, thank you, Eran, and thank you, Archsage, but – what happened? Were you able to kill Ciara Sydanus?”

“Yes. The Archsage was incredible! I’ve never seen such power, or the varieties of magic they used!”

“It is good to know that I made the right choice for Archsage, and that you managed to be victorious against her. But we now have two living Archsages, and I have already abdicated my seat; what am I to do now?”

“Actually, the Archsage wishes to return the position to you. Understand, though they have a commanding presence, they are first and foremost an adventurer, a wanderer of the world and doer of mighty deeds. They have no wish to sit around determining what the position of Archsage will be now that imprisoning the Dark Empyrean is no longer necessary.”

The Fateless One slipped a ring off their finger, offering it to Caledus.

“No, keep it. Useful as the signet ring is, another can be made, and you are still the victor over Sydanus. You are still an Archsage of the Scholia Arcana, even if you never again return here. You will always be welcome, though; we can never thank you enough for what you’ve done.”

The Fateless One nodded and walked out of the Scholia, moving on to further exploits.

“Well, Archsage Jubal Caledus, where shall we begin?”

“Hm, I’m not yet sure. It is astonishing – and refreshing – to be out of that prison, though. Truly, no one besides Sydanus has ever deserved such a horrible punishment. I didn’t even physically exist!”

“Yes, we concluded that from the spell. Oh, and there is one thing that the other Archsage was able to do for the Scholia during their short tenure as sole Archsage. Archsage Caledus, allow me to introduce Nomeron and Adar.”

“Greetings, Archsage. I am Nomeron, Master of the Font in Ysa. Normally my work requires that I remain in the great city, but for this occasion I was asked to come and meet with you directly rather than simply waiting at your Chapter house. To you, the Archsage; to me, the Ruler of Ballads, and to us both, a friend; this one invited me to aid your Scholia in learning about Fae magic. “

“And I am Adar. I reside in the valley you call Galafor, but have made many trips to this work of stone you mortals call a city since the Archsage asked me to teach the initiates here of my healing magic. It brings me joy, bringing life to the world in this way.”

“This is incredible! Thank you both so much for working with us. Tell me, Eran, how are the students responding?”

“Well, a number of them have grown up during the Crystal War and are distrusting of all Fae. It’s understandable, but misguided. We’re working on changing that. The students who aren’t blaming our friends for the Tuatha have actually been quite receptive, ranging from eager to fascinated. I’ve even seen some of our Savants and Docents seeking their wisdom.”

“Excellent. Well, I have to get started with my own work. Thank you for coming to meet me here, and thank you for aiding us in learning about your kind.”


End file.
